Need to Forget
by redsandman99
Summary: Jeff is having a rough time and ends up enlisting Adam's help in his quest to forget.


This is my second contribution to the Spring Slash Prompt and this one was requested for .NeonNero. This was supposed to be done a couple days ago but I couldn't get it quite right for some reason. Hopefully I do this time though.

…

"Jeff, come on man, you've had more than enough," Matt said as he tried to take the bottle of whiskey that I had charmed out of the bartender out of my hands. "I can't let you keep going like this. You're completely smashed man."

I swatted Matt's hand away angrily. Why couldn't he just go away and leave me alone? Was that really too much to ask? "I'm not smashed; I'm just drunk." I muttered as I stared out at the dance floor. I had originally wanted to drown my sorrows in a bar, but since the one near the hotel was undergoing construction, I had settled for drowning my sorrows at the local night club. In hindsight, it really wasn't the best idea. Not only was the obnoxiously loud music making my head hurt, but people weren't leaving me the hell alone. Between Matt, the autograph seekers and the ones who wanted me to come party with them, I couldn't get a moment to myself and it was starting to piss me off in the worst way.

Matt sighed. "Jeff please, just listen to me. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Hunter is not worth it. Do you understand me? That piece of shit is not worth it."

That was easy for him to say. He wasn't in my situation. He hadn't been the one that had been played like a fool. I had. I was the one who slept with Hunter, even though I knew it could only end in badness. I was the one that not only let myself get charmed into making it more than a one night stand, but allowed myself to believe the endless supply of bullshit the big nosed bastard spewed at me about being miserable with Stephanie and leaving her for me because he loved me.

I shook my head and took a drink of my whiskey. What made all of this worse was the fact that I had loved Hunter. I loved him even though I knew damn well he was more than likely using me. I knew I was going to get hurt…and maybe that's why I did it. For whatever reason, I tended to make decisions that ended up burning me in the end. People liked to say it was because I was a daredevil, but at the moment, I felt more like an idiot.

"Jeff, can you please just look at me?" Matt pleaded.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Leave me alone," I ordered before getting up and walking away. I couldn't take it anymore. Matt was convinced that talking about it was going to make me feel better but that was the last thing I wanted to do. I just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened. But at this point, the alcohol that was in my system wasn't even helping anymore. I needed something else that could make me forget.

There were so many people in the club that as I tried to push my way through the crowd, they pushed back and I ended up losing my balance and almost falling face first on the floor. But before I could even attempt to regain my balance myself, Adam came out of nowhere and caught me before I hit the ground. "Where the fuck did you come from?" I asked in surprise.

"From over there," Adam replied. He reeked of booze as badly as I did. "I got cut off. Stupid bitch at the bar don't want to serve me no more. She says I've drank too much."

I shook my head and offered up my bottle of whiskey. "Wanna share?"

He nodded and took a drink. He and Randy had just broken up and he was the only one who seemed to be giving a shit. Randy was too busy running around with Ted and Cody to even pretend that he had even once gave a damn about Adam. Now even though he and I had our differences in the past, I still liked him better than Randy. Randy was a fucking asshole…and considering the fact that he was once mentored by Hunter, it was hardly a surprise at all.

"This place fucking blows," Adam said, interrupting my thoughts. "You want to get out of here?"

Once I nodded, he grabbed my hand so we wouldn't get separated as we pushed our way out of the place. He let go once we were outside but we ended up practically hanging off each other as we stumbled to the hotel we were staying at. "You should hide that," Adam said, looking at the bottle of whiskey.

"Why bother?" I replied, boldly taking a drink of it right there on the street. I was too drunk to give a shit about getting arrested for public intoxication.

Adam rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You're room or mine?"

"Yours. I'm rooming with Matt." I took one last drink and then handed it to him so he could take the last drink. Once he had polished it off and discarded the bottle, he stopped and shook his head. "I don't feel better," he confessed.

I stopped and tried to asses my own feelings. "I don't either," I admitted. I growled in frustration and kicked a trashcan over. "Fuck! What the fuck do we do now?"

"Uh…" Adam thought about it for a second before his trademark smirk took over his face. And even though I was in a drunken haze, I knew what he was thinking. "Adam—ooh!" I grunted as I was picked up and unceremoniously slung over his shoulder. "Would you be careful?" I asked as he carried me the rest of the way to the hotel. "If you damage the goods I'll kick your ass."

"You're not going to do nothin' Hardy," he said, smacking my ass as he carried me across the lobby. The lady who was sitting at the desk's jaw dropped open so far that it almost looked like it fell off. I rolled my eyes as he did it again just to give her a show before we got to the elevator and headed up to his room.

"You're not the only one that can spank you know," I said, trying to get out of his grip. Hanging over his shoulder like this was starting to upset my stomach. "I can do it too." I smacked his ass just to prove my point. "So yeah! What do you think of that?"

He growled and put me back down on my feet. He didn't let me go though. Oh no, he kept a nice tight grip on me as he kissed me angrily. I kissed back just as roughly, not even caring that my favorite mesh top was being ripped right off my body. "Fuck," I mumbled as I felt his teeth bite my lower lip so hard that it drew blood. It hurt but the pain was a welcome distraction.

The elevator doors opened but we didn't break apart as we stumbled through the hallway towards his room. We kept bumping into walls and doors, probably disturbing all the other guests but not actually giving a shit about it. If I had to, I would apologize for the both of us tomorrow (because God knew that Adam wouldn't).

"Key," Adam muttered as he stopped kissing me long enough to unlock the door."Where the fuck—Jeff that's distracting damn it!"

I smirked and continued kissing his neck. He growled and struggled with the door for a few more seconds before he finally got it open and pulled me inside. As soon as I kicked the door shut behind us, I found myself being shoved up against it rather roughly. I wasn't going to complain though. Adam's lips on mine, his hands touching my body…it was all making me feel good for the first time since the whole Hunter thing blew up in my face.

"Fucking clothes," Adam muttered as he slipped his shirt off his head and then started trying to get their belts off. "It should be illegal to even wear them."

I noticed how much he was struggling and I quickly and easily removed the damn things myself. "Ta da," I said with a smirk. "Was that so hard?"

He rolled his eyes before moving me from the door and slamming me up against the wall. The rest of our clothes were flying off at a rapid rate and after stumbling around the room and knocking shit over while we made out like a couple of horny teenagers, we did manage to make it over to the bed. "Fuck," I groaned as I felt Adam bite at the sensitive flesh on my neck. I thrusted my hips up and grinded my erection against his, causing him to groan loudly. "You keep doing that and this isn't going to last long," he informed me.

"Why?" I asked smugly. "Can't take it?"

"Oh I can take it," he replied, kissing his way down from my neck to his chest. "It's you who won't be able to take it. You play with me Jeff and I'm going to play right back." He swiped his tongue across my right nipple before blowing on it, which made my whole body shiver. He gave the other one the same treatment before he began making his way down to my stomach. I watched him leave a trail of hickeys in his wake, not even worrying about how I was going to explain those away later when someone else saw me shirtless. All I was concerned about right now was getting fucked before I exploded.

"What's the matter Jeff?" Adam asked as he licked the inside of my thigh. "Am I taking too long or something?"

"Yes," I replied impatiently. I sat up and tried to take control of the situation. All I got out of that was pushed right back down.

"Stay," Adam ordered, talking to me like I was a dog or something. "Or I'll tie you down."

"Like I would let you," I said defiantly. I wasn't actually sure that I could stop him if he decided to actually tried it, but I would be fully prepared to try.

He shook his head. "That's cute Jeff. I just love the defiance."

"Oh go to hell y--" I gasped as I felt his tongue tease my entrance. "That's not…you're cheat--oh fuck." I laid back down and arched my hips up as he continued with the tonguing. _At least I know now that it's useful for something besides helping him run his big mouth. _"Fuck me," I muttered, digging my nails into his shoulder so hard that I was surprised that I didn't draw blood. "Adam…"

"Give me three seconds," he replied. He rolled off the bed and grabbed a little bag out of his suitcase. The look on his face told me that he had some kind of devious plan in mind. "This should work," he said as he put the bag down on the dresser next to the bed.

"What's in it?" I asked, trying to grab it and see for myself.

He quickly slapped my hand. "No touch! It's a secret!"

"Ow. You didn't have to hit me you asshole."

"Aw…I'll make it up to you baby." He used one hand to pin my hands down above my head and used the other one to put my legs over his shoulder before he slammed into me. I let out a short scream of pain but I didn't even think about kicking him in the head for that. The pain felt good in its own way.

"Holy fucking shit," Adam grunted as he pulled halfway out and then slammed back in again. It felt like he was trying to fuck me right through the mattress. "Fucking tight…you sure you and Hunter actually had sex?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. That's something I--oh fuck--I wouldn't fucking forget." I tried to get my wrists out of his grip, but that just made him start fucking me harder, which in turn made me forget about the fact that I was starting to lose circulation in my wrists. "Oh fuck…mmmhhhh Aaaadddaaammm." I swallowed heavily and whimpered. He was pounding into me so hard that my own knees were about to smack me in my face. "Shit…Adam please…" I started to close my eyes but they instantly opened back up when he suddenly stopped. "What the--" my question died in my throat as I saw him pull something out of the bag he had gotten in the first place. "Oh you have got to be kidding?"

Adam smirked as he turned on the vibrator. "Why would I be kidding?" he asked innocently. He pressed the toy up against my throbbing erection before resuming his thrusts.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The pleasure shooting through me was absolutely unbelievable. I closed my eyes and moaned, my breathing becoming more and more erratic by the second. "Fuck fuck fuck…" I arched my back up and let out a scream as I came so hard that I actually blacked out for a couple of minutes. When I regained my bearings, Adam was laying beside me. "Holy shit," he muttered.

I nodded. "You took the words out of my mouth." I rubbed my face and stared up at the ceiling.

"Um…is this a bad time to mention that I think Hunter might be in the room next to me?" Adam asked suddenly.

I thought about that for a moment. "Hunter who?" I finally asked with a laugh.


End file.
